Ajaque
Ajaque Aquaka is the wealthy king of Wellonful, the place he was born. He is a purple penguin, this sometimes causes penguins to believe he's a girl, although being king, that'd be impossible. He quotes the purple colour shows royalty, passed down from generation to generation. He wears a blue royal coat, buttoned by golden buttons. His crown has 3 red jewels and 13 or 12 blue jewels encrusted on it. The first red jewel shows pride, the second, courage, and the third, power. He is slightly overweight, and sometimes really grumpy, as shown in the picture, his eyelids are slightly down and he is showing a bit of a grin. Background He was fortold to be king when hatched, and given his crown. Of course, it didn't fit. At a young age, he had to sail to Wellonful, as his parents had been captured and taken to Owcatraz for things they didn't even do. He had a long trip there, but as the weather got worse, so did the water. He trip became a constant struggle to get to somewhere he didn't even know existed. But at the age 15, he arrived on the sunny shores and warm sunny beaches of Wellonful. It took him 6 years in an old boat, it was inevitable the boat would collapse...which it did, unluckly, injuring Ajaque. Ajaque was okay, but he nearly broke his left flipper, making it somehow slightly longer than the other. He built up a home and met a girl named Uval Crehnza. Through time, Ajaque and Uval got married, and lived in their home. At this point, Ajaque's crown was in a bag somewhere, which meant he had forgotten about his status as new king. Then, one day, Uval went outside and spotted something in the sea, a sort of shadow, it got bigger and bigger, it was an octopus, it grabbed her, and he was taken to sea. Ajaque was upset, and didn't go outside for 1 whole year, until when he looked through his bag, he spotted a crown, his promising crown! So he went down to the nearest store, to meet a penguin named "Jaleky Delevwau", a boy with alot of knowledge about Wellonful. Enough to tell Ajaque if there was a king or not. So, Jale told him that they hadn't had a king in years, so then, Ajaque was made king. Involvement Ajaque is in charge of all of Wellonful's money, although keeping some for himself, he is not greedy, and gives the poor 1000 coins every month. Many people of other states/islands such as Pengydeen find Ajaque as a role model for his non-greed and excellently balanced power. Trivia *Ajaque doesn't wear shoes, since his island is primarily sand and rocky soil. It's very warm here (37 degrees Farenheit in the summer), and he loves to walk on the warm sand each afternoon. * Wellonful lies slightly north of the Antarctic Circle (also the northenmost island colonized by penguins), it has the privelage of sunrise and sunset, as opposed to the rest of the continent, which must endure perpetual day for six months and perpetual night for the other six. However, the location grants a 4 hour night and 20 hour day... which makes for great vacation and a staggeringly warm (for penguins) temperature of 37 degrees Farenheit in the summer. *He is a purple penguin. *He is king of Wellonful. *He does not believe in greed. *He does not believe in king-like power, he believes either he has less power than others, or the same power as others, which explains why everything he does is for the better of his hometown. *He was married for almost 3 years. *He had no children, but said one day he will have an heir to the throne. *He has no queen by his side, and he had one queen that didn't even know he was going to be king. *He almost broke his left flipper. See also * Wellonful Category:Penguins Category:Royalty Category:characters